The Wizard and The Love Potion
by youwishimtomfelton
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to make a love potion for Hermione Granger, the ex-enemy he saved a year ago. AU after Hogwarts. the storyline is taken from a manga called 'Mahou Tsukai to Koi no Biyaku' by Toyota Yuu and the characters are JK Rowling and Warner etc. I got no profit from posting this.


Author Notes: This storyline is taken from a manga called 'Mahou Tsukai to Koi no Biyaku' by Toyota Yuu. The character is not mine but JK Rowling's. Im just combining them together. I havent check this story thoroughly and i got no beta (if you want, you can, just message me) so... sorry. And some of the dialogue is from the manga. Thank you if you read and review, appreciate it. No more nagging, happy reading! -Karen

* * *

THE WIZARD AND THE LOVE POTION

The sound of someone pounding from the door is heard throughout the manor. In a dark room a sleeping young man opening his eyes and growl. "I swear if its a mudblood asking for help again, I'll send them directly to the Dark Lord himself" he get up and snatch his wand on the end table. A gentle swish on his body and he walk to the door. He curse the day when he asked all his elves to go to his villa in Italy. He also curse the Dark Lord when he thought torturing house elf is fun. And mostly, he curse his weak self that felt pity to the house elves and told them to hide.

"Why are you so fucking noisy? The children that I'm about to cook is now waking up" with that one sentence the man runaway, thinking his option to ask for help to the black wizard is bad. With a swish Draco's appearance come back to his true self. He close the door with a bang. Draco Malfoy is said to be the black wizard.

The wizarding world is destroyed and ruled by Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter is losing and until now, no one know his whereabout. The golden trio never heard again. Some said Harry Potter is still planning and hiding somewhere, some said Ron Weasley are now a death eater because his pureblood line, and some said Hermione Granger is hiding in a small poor village being a peasant because of her mudblood line. Muggleborn are nothing but scum now, except when the muggleborn has beautiful feature. Lucky muggleborn will be choosen by pureblood or halfblood to be their mistress or wives, and unlucky muggleborn will be their slaves. So many muggleborn hide in a poor small village in a forest. Muggleborn's wands are destroyed so they are as small as a squib. But lucky for them, Voldemort never search muggleborn to kill, nor he search for Harry Potter. Voldemort knows Harry Potter can't defeat him anymore and he thinks mudblood torture is boring.

Far in a forest, twenty minutes walk from the muggleborn village, is where the glorious Malfoy Manor stand. They said Draco Malfoy or said The Black Wizard can help them because he is the master potion. But no one ask his help again after a girl died when she drunk Draco's potion and also if someone knock a big scary figure with big knife on his hand will open the door (rumour said Draco and his scary guardian eat human and perform black magic). Not wanting to risk it many muggleborn rather choose to go to the black market where they sell muggle medicine. The door to muggle world are closed so no witches, wizards, or squib can get out of the now dark wizarding world.

When Draco walk back to his room his big knife snatched from his hand. Draco turn around to see Hermione examining it. "Give me back that knife Granger" With a swish of his wand, the knife fly towards him and easily Draco catch it.

"That is dangerous! You are scary you know, with that fake appearance and that grumpy voice. And you have such a handsome face" Hermione playfully grin

"Shut up Granger! I told you the last time you were here not to come back!" turning away, Draco walk to the dungeon where he make potions. Hermione follow his steps.

"Rather than worrying about that, I baked you a delicious tart!" Suddenly Hermione in front of him blocking his way with a tart on her hand.

"Leave Granger!" "Not until you eat you stubborn bastard!"

It was two years ago when he met Hermione again after the losing battle of Harry Potter:

_It was a harsh cold winter where the wind blew so hard and the snow are thick. Draco is sitting in front of the fireplace reading a potion book when there's a pound on the door. "Who could it be at this hour?" he snatch his thick coat and look outside the window. A small figure, probably a girl is pounding his door. She pound the door with her right hand and her left hand is grabbing her cloak, trying to keep it from flying. Draco study her and it hit him that the girl is Hermione Granger. "Go away Granger" Whisper Draco hoping that the stubborn girl will think no one is home and go in her merry way. "My step Mom is sick and he need a potion! Please help me!" She scream while pounding furiously. "Her step Mom? Why should I care?" Draco turn and take his potion book from the floor and sit on the sofa continue his read and suddenly he realize the pounding has stop. "That rude little brat is finally giving up?" He walk to the window only to see Hermione laying in the snow. Draco run as fast as he can and open the door. He remove his cloak and wrap it around Hermione's small figure. Since then,the girl has been finding reasons to visit._

"How is the tart?" ask Hermione as she grin cheekily. "As cheap as always now if you're done eating you can leave" "Well, honestly, today I come here to ask you for a potion" Ask Hermione carefully while slicing her tart. "There is someone I like, he is so handsome and noble while I'm not. Can you make me your famous love potion?" Looking at Hermione intently Draco finally chuckle "Dont be ridiculous, how many times do you expect me to work for you for free?" With that Hermione half smile and grab something from her bag. "Well, I found something for your little research of potion" She put a jar on the table and push it toward him. Skeptic, Draco open the jar and gasp "This is the golden violet that blooms once every seven years! Where did you get it Granger?" "Where i found it is not your business. Now will you make your love potion?"A straight ten seconds silence and Draco finally nod. "Really? Yes!" Hermione start to stand and jump around and it takes all Draco's energy not to chuckle.

The next following day Hermione come everyday, she wash Draco's clothes, make his bed, and all other chores even though with a swish of Draco's wand it will all be done.

"Granger! What are you doing to my potion lab!" Hermione run all the way to the dungeon and examine the room "Dust is bad for your health Draco! And I arrange your potion by alphabet so it will make things easier" "It is not Granger! Dont do things without being told!" Draco close his potion lab door right in front of Hermione's face with a bang. Hermione shrug and went back to Draco's room to arrange his stack of books.

The next day Hermione and Draco are in the potion lab. Draco is making a potion while Hermione is staring at him. "Stop staring at me" He said annoyed. "I wanna help" "You can mash nuts over there" without being told twice Hermione mashing the nuts while humming a song. "Shut up Granger!" Told Draco as he take a potion from the shelf, and he accidentally kick the shelf. Hermione look up to see a potion about to fall on Draco's head from the top shelf. She run and push Draco out of the way. Luckily, she also fall forward to Draco's firm chest.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Draco shout at the top of his lungs "THATS MY LINE DRACO!" she yell back while standing on her feet. "Thats was dangerous Draco! See? Your hand is bleeding!" Hermione walk to the table and take Draco's wand "Here! Heal it yourself. If I heal it for you The Dark Lord will hang my head" Draco take his wand and heal his hand with a flick. He stand on his feet and looking at Hermione who look back at him with an annoyed face.

"You aren't scared of me, are you?" he whisper, and Hermione's face turn to curious. "Scared? Why would I scared of big bad Draco?" She smile teasingly and Draco huff "Well, honestly, when you wrap me with your cloak last winter,i know you're a gentle person Draco. And I know you have a kind heart." "It was just a whim, I would have felt bad if a child died in front of my manor" A small smile appeared on Hermione's lips. "Even though it was a whim to you, you were the first that being so gentle to me. So thank you" Draco stunned. That until now everybody feared Draco, after he accidentally killed a girl. But Granger, She always come back to the manor, bringing him various foods, cleaning the entire manor, feeding his pet peacocks, helping him make a potion, and he realize that his potion lab feel better after she arrange it, and the he feels so lonely without her.

"Draco?" Draco blink and his feature back into his cold and distance self. "I've done your love potion" He walk to a shelf and get a small pink vial. "It is different than the love potion you know in school. Use it cautiously" She take the love potion and look at it intently "How is it different?"

"It will not make you went bat shit crazy, just a small dose of love, not obsession"

"What if the man I likes love someone else? What will happen if he drinks the potion?"

"The memories of the person he loves will dissapear"

Draco suddenly snatch the love potion from her hand "This isn't like you! You use a potion to make a man to turn around and look at you!"

"I understand that but, please be sure he wont remember the person he love" The only answer Hermione get is Draco's annoyed look.

"Please Draco! I wont disturb you ever again!" A million thoughts running trough Draco's head and one of them is realizing that he love the woman that pleading in front of him. And realizing if she love someone she will marry him and have a family happily, not like when she marry him where they forever will be in a dark manor. Hesitantly, he put the vial in her hand. Her face lighten up and she put it in her bag.

"Just so you know, my potion experiment has done"

"What does the potion do?"

"It turns something, anything, into gold"

"What will you turn into gold?"

"I haven't found anything to turn into gold yet"

"Have you eat lunch Draco? Lets have lunch!" She grab his hand and take him to the dining room and Draco know this will be their last time eating together.

"So... Hows the food?"Ask Hermione. The same question that she always ask everytime they eat her food. "It is delicious. Thank you" "Yeah well I know its che... wait WHAT?" Draco sees her face lighten up again and she has that grin on her face. "You never said that before! You always said 'it taste cheap granger' or 'the dirt in the manor taste better' but delicious? I should make you a pie again!" she laugh and this time Draco chuckle. "About the potion, you have to put your hair in it and make your target drink it." Remembering the potion, Draco's heart clench and Hermione's face fell. Draco turn and walk toward his dungeon.

"Well, uh, before I leave,can I say one selfish thing?" Hermione said hesitately while looking down at her feet like its the most fun thing in the world. Draco stop his walk and not bother turn around to look at her. But suddenly he feel someone hugging him from behind "please give me courage Draco, I'm really scared" "Granger?" He slowly take her hand and turn around, looking at Hermione with her face facing down. "Thank you, Draco" and Draco lost the warm feel of her hand as she walk away.

Draco sit on his favourite armchair by the fireplace. _Its so quiet, she never went home this early. Its still noon. Come to think of it,I could easily make her mine. By giving her the love potion. But there would be no meaning to it because she wont come to the manor and love me by her own freewill._ Draco give a long sigh. And realize she forget the antidote. "She doesnt really need it but what if she gives it to the wrong man?" Calculating his action Draco finally give in and wear his cloak. And for the first time, Draco give the muggleborn village a visit.

Draco saw her in the crowd, wearing a cute dress buying an apple. "Granger!" He shout and Hermione turn to look at him only to ignore him. "Oi! Dont ignore me like that!" Draco walk towards her and grab her hand and Hermione struggle to let go "Let go of me! Please!" Draco feels like being pulled and he saw Rabastan Lestrange behind him. "What are you doing to my mudblood? Granger! Do you know him?"Rabastan grab her hand and Hermione looking at Draco confused. "I have no clue. I never met him before" "What do you say Granger?" Draco searching her face but he only saw confusion. Rabastan scoff annoyingly, grab Hermione's hand and walk off. Draco is about to run for them when he feel his hand being grabbed.

"Young man, you shouldn't talk rudely to that young woman. She has to marry that evil man because her step mom can't pay her debt and so she is sold to that man. She looks so devastated this pass days but im glad she looks okay right now." The old woman finally let go of Draco's hand and Draco freeze trying to know what just happened.

"Dear Merlin! Granger drink the potion for herself"

* * *

Hermione Granger sit by herself in the dress room. She knows she love Rabastan but there is something in the back of her mind that try to tell her something but she can't remember. She is suppose to feel happy for her wedding day to the man she loves.

"Thats a quite gloomy face you're making" Hermione stand up and looking at a man sitting on the window as if he own the world. "How dare you lie to me Granger" He start to stand up and walk towards her "You-you're the one from earlier! What are you doing here?Please get out!" She knows the blonde hair, she knows his cold face,but she just can't remember. Trying to get away from his retreating form in a big wedding dress is not an easy thing to do and she find herself cornered.

Draco grab her hand and Hermione start to panic. She could scream for Rabastan but her heart tells her to just shut up. "you Granger, is a dreadfully cunning liar" he said in his raspy voice beside her ear. Her heart start to thump uncontrollably, and she finds it hard to breath. Still holding her hand, he take a vial from his pocket and drink it and suddenly he kiss her. Its a wet kiss because what he just drank, and he send it to her, and she drink it from his mouth. It taste sweet and Hermione not sure if its his mouth or the potion.

Draco look at Hermione's face changing. "Draco...?"She whisper silently and Draco let a big sigh he didnt know he was holding. "You remember now?" He whisper back while letting his hand feel her soft hair. "Why? Im supposed to forget about any feelings I have for you" A tear drop from her face and she try to get out of Draco's embrace but Draco is stronger than that and Draco grab both Hermione's hand once more.

"Give up, Granger" He pull her in into a hug "Without you there the manor is lonely and I can't bear it" "Took you too long to realize" whisper Hermione as she hug him back and they lean in for a kiss once more.

* * *

When it was time to get the bride for the impending wedding ceremony, the room was already empty. And there left only a golden shoe and a letter. What became the wizard and the bride he carried away is a secret known only to the dark forest.


End file.
